Lost and Found
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Instead of being sent to prison, Loki was banished from Asgard for his crimes against future earth. There he has to live as a dragon. Can a troubled mortal find his lost soul. Will Loki let someone in his his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:I talked to Bloody-Destination and asked for permission to take over her story, Trust. So I don't own nothing, I'm just putting it my way but with a little touch of the original. Without further ado here's the first chapter of Lost and Found. **

He was dragged down the hall of the palace, like some common dog. Yes he went to the future and killed alot of lives and tried to take over a world by force. But he is royalty, he was a prince of not only Asgard but he is King Laufye's son. But right now he's a Odinson, Thor's brother. That should count for something. He guess not as a guard shoved him into the throne room and everyone looking at him like he is some type of monster. But when he think about it...he is.

Odin sat on his throne, a glare on his face as his adopted son came before him. Frigga smiled lightly when her blue eyes caught sight of her youngest son.

"Loki."

The God of mischief smirked at the Goddess of love and destiny. "Hello mother. Have I made you proud?"

With a sigh Frigga lowered her head and shook it before looking at her son with tear filled eyes. "Please, don't make this worse."

Loki frowned at his mother's words. Worse? "Define worse?"

Odin growled, already annoyed with the adopted prince's sarcasm. "Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Loki felt a bit out of place with the comment. Yes he was a prisoner but he thought he was more than that. Frigga glances at Loki one last time and exits the throne room, as well as everyone else. Loki steps forward and laughs. He rather be a ass than show he's hurting.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"

Odin glared at the younger God. Not sure to be disgusted or ashamed. "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin and death."

The God of mischief shrugged. "I went down down to future Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God. Just like you."

Odin frowned, really disturbed how Loki looked at things. Did he not do well with his teachings? "We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

Loki rolled his stormy blue eyes and snorted. "Give or take 5,000 years..."

"All this because Loki desired… a throne."

Loki glared at the all father. It was his birthright! After all his birth father was a king! "It is my birthright!"

Odin growled at that. "Your birthright … was to die! As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki snarled, not at all interested with the pity party. "If I'm for the axe then for Mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just… I don't love them."

Odin sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you'll never see her again. You'll spend the rest of your days on midgard. You will live as a monster that you are."

Loki's eyes widen as everything came crashing down. He was banished...to midgard. How can this happen? Loki shook his head and looked up with wide eyes. "You can't do this!"

"If you are able to prove to me that you are worthy of ever becoming yourself again and stepping on Asgard, then and only then will I see fit to allow you back home."

With nothing more to say the Allfather raised his scepter, chanting a spell in a whispered tone. A bright light flashed, blinding all the inhabitance of the throne next thing Loki felt was a falling sensation. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized that he closed and notice he was actually falling. The next thing he realized is that it wasn't even in Asgard that he was falling. When he looked bellow him he could see the ground getting closer. What he didn't notice was that his body was beginning to glow. He hit the earth with a dull thud and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Thank you Kikizim3 and The Child of Hades and Loki, for the fav. and follow. Bloody-Destination, thanks for the review, fav. and follow. I'm glad you loved the first chapter and I will try to make it better. By the way I have a story called Asgard's Secret, where Loki is Thor's son. **

When Loki awoke he realized that something was different. He for some reason was not able to stand properly. His body felt larger and more difficult to control. He fixed his gaze on his surroundings. It seemed to be many trees. It was early dawn. His gaze fixed upon a small lake. It was only then that he seemed to feel incredibly parked.

He stumbled all the way to the lake. When he reached to the water, he intented on cupping his hands to scup water up, but he realized that they were not his hands. They were black and scaly paws. Jumping back in surprise, with the movement his head he looked at the rest of himself. He was covered in the same black scales. He went to the water intent on looking at his reflection. His reflection revealed black scaly face with what looked like horned ears. The black scales gave of a golden glare when the sun shone on them. His eyes were his original stormy blue eyes and the pupil wore slits, like how snake's eyes would be.

With his mouth hung open in shock, he noticed he had no teeth. A sudden anger washed over his body as he looked at himself. A growl escaped his thought; all of a sudden teeth spurted from his gums. He, again jumped back in surprised, stumbling over his unfamiliar legs and fell onto strange appendages he didn't realize he had on his back. Once he righted himself he turned his head to face his back. On his back, there appeared to be wings. After the initial shock of the situation was over, he finally understood what his father meant by becoming a monster. Out of all of the things that his father could have punished him with, he had to make him a monster, perhaps more of a monster than being a Frost Giant. How dare Odin make a fool out of him? Make him into an even bigger monster, first lied to about being a monster, then turned into an even bigger one.

After his rage had subsided, he decided to try out his new body since he would be stuck in it for who knows how long. He started with his teeth. How the hell did was he supposed to work his teeth? After about few moments of looking at his reflection in the water and moving his mouth, till he figured out how to work his teeth. Next he began to figure out how to move his wings in tandem. Once that was worked out he decided to figure out which realm he was in. Knowing how Odin liked to mess with punishments, he would send him somewhere to learn some weird lesson. How was he even supposed to learn a lesson while in the body of this thing. His take off from the ground was a bit shaky but after about five minutes he was able to get the hang of it. Once he was high enough he was able to see he was on an island. When he looked around he saw smoke on the far side of the island. Deciding it was better than being where he was, he flew to were the smoke was coming from. When he was close enough, he saw that the smoke was coming from a village. Loki now realized he was on Midgard, he had seen it a few times before going to the future. He then noticed that the village was also under attack by creatures that were similar to him only different shapes and colors. Great, Odin had put him on a realm with underdeveloped idiots who are attacked by even less developed beasts. And the beasts were landed on one of the houses that had not been on fire. No Midgardians were around so he assumed he would be safe enough without being seen. He was enjoying the show, watching as the Midgardians and beasts all fought each other.

'Who are you calling beasts, outsider?' A female voice asked that sounded both inside his head but not.

He looked around himself and spotted one of the things behind him. How in Hell could this thing sneak up on him?

'Do you always put your thoughts out for all of this land to hear, and I am not a thing. I am a dragon.' Said the now identified creature.

Great, these things could read his mind. Another thing he could hate about what Odin had did to him, no personal space. A gruff noise came from the dragon. It almost sounded like laughter. How dare that thing laugh at him. A low growl emanated from Loki, as he bared his teeth at the other dragon.

'Calm down, outsider. I meant no offence.' The dragon said, 'You are strange, as though you have never seen or even heard of a dragon yet you are one. Are you not?'

'No, I am not. I am not a dragon. I am an Asgardian and I am only like this because of a punishment the all father decided for me.' Loki said.

The dragon looked at him strangely, 'Oh, I see. I take it this is all very new to you. Perhaps you would like some help.'

'Fine, but first you must teach me how to keep my thoughts secret. I only want you to hear what I want you to hear!'

The dragon nodded her purple head. 'Alright then. Since I will be helping you out, I will need to know your name. I am Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'I am Loki. Not much of a pleasure for me.'

Before Bella could reply they both turned to see a big man running towards them screaming 'dragon' like a maniac and more fallowed after him with axes and swords in their all began to throw there weapons. It was then that the two dragons decided was a good time to leave. After about a good time of flying, Loki began to get bored. Bella had explained about the queen dragon and how if she is not feed she would eat all of them and the only way to get food was to steel it from the humans since they have a big enough supplies usually hunted all of the animals off their islands.

She also taught Loki about breathing fire and keeping his thoughts to himself. It was much harder said then down , but it all was down in under 40 minutes and the last 20 doing nothing was getting to him. He didn't even have his magic to entertain himself.

'So, where are we going again?' Loki asked and not for the first time.

Bella let out a sigh, 'I will not say it again. We are going to the nest since that is where all of the dragons live. It is the only place warm enough to hold our body temperatures while we sleep. It is the only volcano around for miles and the queen likes all of the dragons to be together.'

Loki did not like this queen at all. She sounded like an over confident tyrant. He had already told Serna that he refused to do this dragon queen's bidding. If she was hungry, she can get the food herself. He also expressed how the dragons were cowards. But he did decided to stick around for the fun of it and the chance to torture some mortals. And besides, Bella was the only person, or dragon, he knew.


End file.
